I Wish
|kanji=Ｉ　Ｗｉｓｈ |rōmaji= |english= |band=Milky Bunny |song number=10 |starting episode=Episode 112 |ending episode=Episode 124 |previous song=Towa no Kizuna |next song=The Starting Sky }} I Wish is the tenth opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Milky Bunny. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Biru no ue kakeagatte machi wo mioro shite miru Hana no you ni kasa ga saku KARAFURU na sekai Yuutsu na ame no hi mo shiawase no tane hitotsu Mitsukereba kinou yori suki ni nareru ne Taisetsu na kotoba wo itsudatte kureru kimi Boku mo nanika wo agereteru kana? I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te wo tsunaide ite ne (Everybody Jump Up) (Everybody Hands Up) (Everybody Pump Up) |-| Kanji= Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up ビルの上 駆け上がって 街を見下ろしてみる 花のように 傘が咲く カラフルな世界 憂うつな 雨の日も 幸せの種ひとつ みつければ 昨日より 好きになれるね 大切な言葉を いつだってくれる君 ボクも 何かを あげれてるかな? I wish ありがとう ちょっと照れるケド 今君に このキモチ 伝えたいよ For you どんなときも きっと笑顔あげたい 手をつないでいてね (Everybody Jump Up) (Everybody Hands Up) (Everybody Pump Up) |-| English= Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up! Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up! Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up! Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up! When I rush up to the top of the building and look down, I see a colorful world with umbrellas blooming like flowers. Even on a depressing rainy day, if I can find a seed of happiness, I'll be able to like today more than yesterday. You have always been giving me words of great value, but have I been able to do the same for you? I wish to convey my feelings to you right now to show my gratitude, but I feel a little embarrassed. No matter when, I'll always give you a smile, so please always hold my hand. (Everybody Jump Up) (Everybody Hands Up) (Everybody Pump Up) Full Version Rōmaji= Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Biru no ue kakeagatte machi wo mioro shite miru Hana no you ni kasa ga saku KARAFURU na sekai Yuutsu na ame no hi mo shiawase no tane hitotsu Mitsukereba kinou yori suki ni nareru ne Taisetsu na kotoba wo itsudatte kureru kimi Boku mo nanika wo agereteru kana? I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te wo tsunaide ite ne Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up Nemurenai yoru wa nando kimi to denwa shita kana Daijoubu sono koe ni senaka osareta yo Yowai toko mo dakishimete aruite iku yuuki toka Me ni mienai takaramono kimi ga kureta no Doushite konna boku no soba ni ite kureru no? Sonna koto kiitara warawarechau kana I wish soba ni ite kitto soredake de Boku wa boku no mama de irareru nda For you boku datte sou kimi ni totte sonna sonzai de itai Boku ga warau tabi kimi ga warau kara sono egao kitto dareka ni tsutawatteku I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te wo tsunaide ite ne I wish soba ni ite kitto soredake de Boku wa boku no mama de irareru nda For You donna kimi mo zutto daisuki dayo yakusoku suru kara Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up |-| Kanji= Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up ビルの上 駆け上がって 街を見下ろしてみる 花のように 傘が咲く カラフルな世界 憂うつな 雨の日も 幸せの種ひとつ みつければ 昨日より 好きになれるね 大切な言葉を いつだってくれる君 ボクも 何かを あげれてるかな? I wish ありがとう ちょっと照れるケド 今君に このキモチ 伝えたいよ For you どんなときも きっと笑顔あげたい 手をつないでいてね Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up 眠れない 夜は何度 君と電話したかな 大丈夫 その声に 背中押されたよ 弱いトコも 抱きしめて 歩いていく勇気とか 目に見えない 宝物 君がくれたの どうして こんなボクの そばにいてくれるの? そんなこと聞いたら 笑われちゃうかな I wish そばにいて きっとそれだけで ボクはボクのままでいられるんだ For you ボクだって そう 君にとってそんな 存在でいたい ボクが笑うたび 君が笑うから その笑顔きっと 誰かに伝わってく I wish ありがとう ちょっと照れるケド 今君に このキモチ 伝えたいよ For you どんなときも きっと笑顔あげたい 手をつないでいてね I wish そばにいて きっとそれだけで ボクはボクのままでいられるんだ For You どんな君も ずっと大好きだよ 約束するから Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up |-| English= Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up! Everybody Jump Up! Everybody Hands Up! When I rush up to the top of the building and look down, I see a colorful world with umbrellas blooming like flowers. Even on a depressing rainy day, if I can find a seed of happiness, I'll be able to like today more than yesterday. You have always been giving me words of great value, but have I been able to do the same for you? I wish to convey my feelings to you right now to show my gratitude, but I feel a little embarrassed. No matter when, I'll always give you a smile, so please always hold my hand. Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up In nights when I couldn't sleep, how many times did I call you on the phone? "It'll be alright." Your voice gave me an encouraging push on my back. You have given me a formless treasure: the courage to embrace my weakness and keep walking. Just why would you always stay beside me? If I ask you this out loud, will I get laughed at? I wish to always remain by your side, for then I'd be able to stay true to myself. I also want to be the person that can make you feel the same way. You smile whenever I smile. That smile will be spread to others around us. I wish to convey my feelings to you right now to show my gratitude, but I feel a little embarrassed. No matter when, I'll always give you a smile, so please always hold my hand. I wish to always remain by your side, for then I'd be able to stay true to myself. I'll always love you no matter what you are like, I promise. Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme